


That's what friends are for

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: Promt send by Leapyearbaby29"Kara is going through a rough time and Lena is there for her. (They can be friends or together in this.) Buy maybe friends to lovers?"





	That's what friends are for

There was a light knock on the door, Lena wasn’t expecting anyone, but the only person who could go straight to her office without having to wait for Jess to ask to give her permission was Kara so she happily said, without getting up from her chair;

“Enter” she heard Kara walking in, but she hasn’t looked up yet.

“What are you doing here, did I forgot about lunch or something? I don’t remember but…”

“We didn’t had a lunch date today” Kara interrupt suddenly.

“Well, then why are you here? Not that I’m complaining, please don’t get me wrong” Lena tried to correct herself.

“Let me rephrase that, what do you need? Are you here on business or do you need something else?”

“I…” Lena finally looked up when Kara didn’t finish her sentence, Kara always had something to say, she was always rambling about something, it was one of the things Lena loved about her, how passionate she could be while speaking about practically anything.

“Hey, is there something wrong?” then Lena noticed how Kara wasn’t looking up from a spot on the floor.

“Talk to me, you know you can tell me anything” Lena said getting up from her chair and walking to Kara. 

“Let’s go sit on the couch” she toke Kara by the arm and lead her to the couch, she searched for Kara’s face and saw the tears threatening to fall.

“Oh, Kara, what is it?”

“I don’t, I can’t …” she tried to speak around the tears.

“Come here, it’s ok, I got you” Lena said while hugging Kara and rubbing her back.

Kara cried for a few minutes, sobbing into Lena's shoulder one hand clutching the fabric of her shirt on her back before slowly getting up from Lena’s shoulder and drying her tears.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have interrupted your work” she started getting up.

“No, no, hey Kara, it’s alright, I don’t have anything important to do for an hour, and I can reschedule it for a bit later if necessary, tell me what’s going on”

“It’s nothing”

“Well, it must be something if it got you that upset, I know you, You are terrible at lying and you know that”   
Kara smiled a little at this and looked back at Lena.

“I’m not even sure, I know it sounds pathetic, but I woke up and I didn’t feel like getting up from the bed, but I forced myself to and went to work, I got there and Snapper was mad about something, Rao, he is always mad about something, nothing that I do is good enough for him, by the third time he screamed at me I couldn’t handle it anymore and said I needed a minute, I started walking and when I realized where I was going I was already knocking on your door”

“Kara, it’s not pathetic, this is perfectly normal for anyone, bad days happens for everyone, you are not immune from it because of your biology”

“I don’t even know why I came here, I just needed some time away from work but…” she couldn’t finish her sentence, she didn’t know how, she just shacked her head and hid her face on her hands.

“Well, you are welcome to stay in here as long as you need, if there is anything I can do to help you just say”

“thank you Lena, you are the best”

“That’s what friends are for, right?”

“I guess” Kara said, looking into her eyes and getting lost in them.

“I was actually thinking about calling you” Lena started.

“Really?” she was still lost, looking into Lena's eyes and hearing her voice but not really listening to what she was saying.

“Yes, I wanted to know if you are free tomorrow, we could order some lunch, we haven’t done that in a while”

“Yeah, we have been so busy lately” she answered without really paying attention.

“So are you?”

“Am I what?” Kara asked confused, finally snapping out of her trance.

“Free for lunch tomorrow Kara” Lena answered laughing.

“Oh right, yeah, yes I am” Kara said blushing a little.

“Are you sure you’re ok Kara?” Lena asked, looking into Kara’s eyes

“It’s just” Kara started leaning in, her eyes still locked on Lena’s, she closed her eyes and kissed Lena very softly before putting away, and as soon as she did she started blushing profusely and stammering.

“OH RAO, Lena, I’m sorry…”

“Kara…”

“I shouldn’t have done that, I don’t know what I was thinking…"

“Kara…”

“I wasn’t thinking, I’ve been trying to work up the courage to ask you out, but I always chicken out…”

“KARA"

“WHAT, sorry, what?”

“I’m not mad, I also want to ask you out, but then you started dating that guy, and it just felt wrong to say something right after he leaves”

“Really? Well if that makes you feel any better, dating him was a huge mistake, I finally understood that I just was with him because I thought I needed to be with someone to not be alone, besides everyone was pressing me to go out with him just because he had asked, I was relived when he left because I could finally realize what I really wanted, but since then I just couldn’t get myself to ask you out, I guess I was afraid of losing my best friend”

“Of course you are not gonna lose me, you couldn’t even if you tried”

“Is it ok if I tried again? I think I started in the wrong way, I should ask you out first”

“If that will make you feel better, go ahead”

“Well, Lena Luthor, would you like to go out with me? On a real date I mean, you know, go out and have dinner with me, you can choose the place, I promise not to complain” Kara finished looking up at Lena with hopeful eyes.

“ I would love to go out with you, Kara Danvers” she said with a smile 

“One more thing, I wanted to wait until the end of our date to ask but you know that I can get a Supergirl call at any minute, so I want to ask right, so we won’t get interrupted” Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly.

“Would you like to be my girlfriend?” she asked with a nervous face

“Hum…” Lena laughed a bit pretending to think.

“LENA” Kara screamed, blushing even more.

“I’m kidding, of course I wanna be your girlfriend, Kara, you have no idea for how long I’ve been wanting to say that, come here you dork” Lena grabbed her face and started kissing her again, this time I bit more passionate as they both knew what they wanted now.

“I think this is a good time to tell you that both Alex and Sam were betting over who was going to ask who out first”

“Oh, really?”

“yeah, Alex bet it would be me but Sam said I would chicken out so many times that you would take the hint and ask me out first" Kara said with a shy smile 

“Well, you can tell them that Alex won, but if you hadn’t said anything today, Sam was going to win”

“She was?” Kara asked looking at her.

“Yes, remember when I told you I was going to call you to set up a lunch tomorrow?"

“Huhum”

“I was going to see if you were free today, but then you showed up crying and I decided to wait until the next day, I was going to ask you out for dinner, but you beat me to it” Lena finished with a huge smile on her face.

“Alex is going to be very happy about this, I can’t wait to tell her, we could have a double date later, it would be super cool right?” Kara started to jump besides her on the couch.

“Kara, honey, one thing at a time, let’s think about our date first, then after that we THINK about the double date, alright?”

“Okay, I’m sorry, I’m just super excited”

“I can tell, I’m glad you are feeling better”

“You always make me feel better, I have to go back to work now, but I’ll text tonight so we can see the details for tomorrow night, ok?”

“Ok, don’t forget to tell me how Sam reacts to losing” Lena said laughing.

“Ok” Kara laughed a bit too and went to kiss Lena before leaving 

“See you tomorrow” she waved from the door.

“I can’t wait” Lena answered waving back at her.

They both had a silly smile for the rest of the day and Kara couldn’t wait to tell her sister and her friends everything, she was really happy about how her day turned out to be, she was really glad she forced herself out of the bed this morning, it had ended up being the best day of her entire week.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
